


Mortal Canines

by AlexSkye1898



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou Is Whipped, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha Kise Ryouta, Alpha Midorima Shintarou, Alpha Murasakibara Atsushi, Alpha/Beta eventual relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou - Freeform, Awkard Pining, Awkward Crush, Beta Furihata Kouki, Beta Himuro Tatsuya - Freeform, Beta Kasamtasu Yukio, Changed tags cause of new filters, Crush at First Sight, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Fast Build, Gen, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi - Freeform, I WILL make the Beta Furihata tag popular!!, Jealous Kise, Kise Ryouta/Kasamatsu Yukio - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions loss of virgnity, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Mentions of Pack Wars, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of blood pacts, Mentions of knotting, Mentions of pack violence, More pining than actual plot, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, No Plot, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega Sakurai Ryou, Omega Takao Kazunari, POV Multiple, Pack Dynamics, Seirin is a Family, Shy Furihata, Some Physical Abuse, Swearing, Takao Kazunari/Midorima Shintarou - Freeform, The plot is literally nonexistent, Wolf Pack, Wolf Shifters, Yeah I invented a Beta Kasamatsu tag enjoy, a new tag I invented, also invented a Beta Furihata tag too, barely there plot, family life, kind of dysfunctional pack dynamics, mentions of mating, mentions of social anxiety, overprotective Akashi you're welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSkye1898/pseuds/AlexSkye1898
Summary: Furihata Kouki, a plain beta, lives in a world of Shifters and wolves. All he wanted in his life was to find a good mate and settle into a peaceful lifestyle. That is, until the Generation of Miracles demanded his pack to return omega Kuroko Tetsuya to them and his world turned upside down by one alpha Akashi Seijuurou. Well, so much for having a simple life.Updates on ALL my stories (progression and so on) will be found if you follow me on my Twitter: @alex_skye1898





	1. A Common Breed

**Author's Note:**

> Anime/Manga used: Kuroko no Basket
> 
> Warning: Alpha/beta/omega dynamics, mentions of knotting, mentions of sex, shifting, pack dynamics, mentions loss of virginity, swearing, and gore. You HAVE been warned! 
> 
> Notes: Shifters are wolves that turn human and vice versa, wolves stay in their animal form. Shifters consider the wolves their ancestors/brothers/sisters and sometimes live with them. Shifters and wolves live in territories away from humanity in places considered inhabitable by humans, they also live in their own land marked by them. Shifters live in dens/caves just like wolves, but occasionally shift into their human forms and walk amongst the humans. Humanity is oblivious to the Shifters’ and would not realize if a Shifter is among them. 
> 
> Most Shifters prefer to stay in human form and wear clothes they get from human cities, only shifting into wolf form every so often or during heat/rut. Head Alphas are leaders of the pack, packs can be as big as 40 wolves or as small as 5 wolves. All Shifters present their class (alpha/beta/omega) around 14/15 years old and continue going into heat/rut until they mate with another wolf/Shifter. Runners are wolves who abandoned their pack or left their Head Alpha, punishment for doing so either means being forced back into the pack to be a slave or death. Elders/Originals are ancient wolves that have power and influence over wolves/Shifters, a rebel pack got the ability to shift into humans and gave birth to a generation of Shifters.
> 
> Other Note: The Generation of Miracles still consider themselves a pack despite belonging to new packs. All members of the Generation of Miracles are alphas with the exception of Kuroko (omega). The captains are Head Alphas of their respective teams with Kasamtasu (beta) being an exception, but he’s still considered the main leader for Kaijou and is highly respected even by the alphas. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, everything belongs to their original owners!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Everything belongs to its original owners!
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me @alex_skye1898 for updates! I sometimes put up polls or explain ideas running through my head!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_skye1898)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexskye18)

** A Common Breed **

 

* * *

 

 

Ice. As far as the eyes can see. Nothing else. No life or greenery. Pure, blue-white ice. Frost and icicles were hanging delicately on to the pine needles of the giant evergreen trees that sprout around this time of year. There's a moose or two that wander around freely since the bears are hibernating. Not a bird in sight since they flew south, far away from the cold. Everything seems to be frozen in time. Not moving or breathing. Like death decided to pay a visit to the forest of ice and not allowing a single ounce of life into its place of rest. The name Glacier Jungle fits the area so perfectly. Reflecting the eternal winter of the region and the never-ending woods that seem to stretch on forever. Or, at least, that's how Furihata Kouki saw it. Then again, what did he know? He's just a beta. The average joe of the various wolves born into this world.

 

Humans are jokingly unaware of the creatures that integrate into their society, utterly oblivious to another world outside of their own. Or rather, choose not to acknowledge that it exists. See no evil, hear no evil apparently. But, it's kind of fascinating that humans of no idea of the beasts that walk amongst them and, yet believe in ghosts or witches or even fairies and such. There are stories, supposedly, about their kind. That's what Kuroko Tetsuya (a somewhat mysterious wolf and good friend) told him anyways.

 

 

According to him, the stories ranged from far-fetched and inaccurate to some sort basic level of understanding of pack dynamics and roles. Furihata, amused by this and a little curious, decided to see it for himself. What his dear friend was pretty much on the spot. The tales of their kind, their species are laughable at best. But, there's a part of him that is in mind-blowing awe of the more creative humans that genuinely believe that there are other strange creatures or worlds out there. It's oddly touching, to be perfectly honest. Nowadays, whenever he finds the time, he would walk into the human territories and read books at their libraries.

Wolves are much more intelligent than people think they are. They are very different from their primitive brothers who stay as animals and are not able to shift to a highly evolved form. They do interact with their long-distance ancestors, as a way of survival. They can hear their unspoken language in the howls and growls and whines in the moonless night. His kind understood pack dynamics but enforced rules and punishments for those who break tradition. That's what sets them apart from their elders.

 

But, it also causes quite a lot of problems. Mostly, a vast generation gap of almost a hundred years, give or take. The Elders, or Originals, have been around for a long time. How long? Furihata is not sure. But, they are very highly respectable and the most influential wolves of their kind. Pups that were raised under the Elders followed traditions through and through then, doing the same to their children and so on and so forth. Some years go by, and a change starts to happen. No one knows who started the most significant rebellion in the history of their species, just the story. A newly presented alpha pup turned into a runner by abandoning his pack and Head Alpha (which is the biggest no-no in their world), and soon returned to his homeland leading a rather large group of rebel wolves.

 

The rebels were different from their ancestors, able to shift into a creature the wolves later calling man and back to their animal forms. Nobody knows how they were able to do such a thing. It's unheard of for a wolf to desire to be anything else. Whispers were saying that black magic was involved or some sort of deal with a very powerful witch. Ridiculous rumors, but it made a lot of wolves wary of the new type of wolf that walked into their land.

Either way, Furihata is sure that no one got an actual answer of how shifting was possible. The Originals, of course, were angry that the rebellious group did such a thing. The rebels, on the other hand, were done with following their brothers and sisters like lost pups and wanted to make their mark in the cruel world that they live in.

 

There was a huge all-out war that broke out as a result. Nobody won though. There were too many bloody casualties and a countless amount of wolves that were never found, lost and forgotten to the world. The whole thing ended on a shaky truce between the Elders and the rebels, end of story. Really, it was the Elders that were sick and tired of the fighting. They only wanted it to end and bring peace back to their kind. A hundred years later and there seems to be peace between them. The wolves and their ancestors. They still communicate and hunt together.

They howl, eat large amounts of deer meat in their dens too. But, Shifters (as they are now called), tended to avoid running into their brothers and sisters that stay in their animal form (the Originals claim it's still the most authentic, purest form a wolf can have) until they die.

 

 

Furihata Kouki, Shifter, seventeen years old (presented at fifteen), finds it somewhat awkward to interact with his brother and sister wolves when he's out on a hunt with his friends. He strays from accidentally insulting or offending them in some way. After all, he's only a beta. He's not a strong alpha who can take on a fight with no problem or an omega that can get out of the situation by being effortlessly charming and beautiful.

He's just a beta. The most average amongst the average. That's what all the wolves say. It's true. He is average. Brown hair, equally brown eyes. Average height, not too tall or short. Not too muscular or skinny, not ugly or gorgeous. Just plain Furihata or Furi as his friends call him. And, he's perfectly okay with this. Being seen as the average one. It means that no alpha or omega would be truly interested in him of all wolves.

 

Alphas prefer omegas and vice versa. Betas sometimes get lucky enough to mate either one, but mostly mate with fellow betas. That's the plan that he has set for himself. Learn how to hunt and take care of a family. Maybe find a sweet beta boy or girl (gender does not matter to wolves), settle down and have pups of his own. Simple, ordinary and not at all life risking. He plans on keeping it that way for the most part. It might be seen as an easy way of living, but he likes it. Furihata does not want to interact with an alpha or an omega while having the intention of mating them. He is going to stay as far away from that kind of drama as much as he can. He seriously doesn't need to add more stress than finding food for dinner or keeping an eye out for his hidden treats that he keeps underneath the snow for the harsher winter months.

 

 

That is the way of the Furihata Kouki wants to live out his whole life. He thinks about this as he gazes at the red and yellow flames of the fire the others built in the den. Close to the forest of Glacier Jungle, are a row of thick and unexplored caves that he and fellow wolves reside in. His pack, Seirin, is a small one. Only about twelve Shifters and one wolf (Testuya Number 2, also known as Nigou, a pup that can't seem to grow taken in by Kuroko about a season ago). Their Head Alpha, Hyuga Junpei, wanders into the den with wild eyes and a terrified expression on his face. The others, noticing his distress, immediately crowded around him to see what was going on to see why their ordinarily calm leader looks (for lack of better words) so freaked out. He takes a deep breath while staring at the pack with a severe expression and breaks the news they would never expect in their whole lives.

 

 

_"The Generation of Miracles are here and they want Kuroko back."_

 

* * *

 

** To Be Continued **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_skye1898)   
>  [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexskye18)


	2. Beta’s Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Please read the notes at the beginning and end because they are important! Enjoy!! 
> 
> Follow me @alex_skye1898 for updates!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_skye1898)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexskye18)
> 
> Runner: A Shifter that abandons their pack, it is a taboo in Shifters' society. If a runner got caught, they get punished by either becoming a slave or death. Generally, packs avoid accepting runners since they are seen as untrustworthy and not loyal.
> 
> Pup: A term of endearment in the Shifters' society. It often means "kid" or "little one". Sometimes, it's used between lovers or mates. Mostly used for newborn or young wolves.
> 
> Glacier Jungle: Both the Seirin and Touou pack reside there. Seirin has territory in the south and some of the east side where there is a large forest used for hunting and only a small distance of 10 miles away from human civilization. Touou has territory in the north, west and the rest of the east parts where there is a small mountain range and some forestry, but further away (around 20 miles). It's considered inhabitable by mankind because of the extreme cold temperatures along with snowy terrain. Winters are very harsh with some blizzards and even hail with almost below freezing temperatures, spring and summertime is usually light snow and warmer temperatures, fall is heavy snowfalls and cold fronts are more frequent.
> 
> Meadowtown: The Kaijou pack reside there along with some smaller, less significant packs. The territory in Meadowtown is not as large compared to other places, but has plenty of room for all the packs to have their own dens that have some distance from each other. Mostly sunny, warm weather with some light rainfall in the springtime and mild thunderstorms in the summer. Heavy rainfall in the fall time and sometimes mild snowfall with some drop in temperature in the winters. It is still considered inhabitable by mankind since it's surrounded by large mountain ranges and lots of rocky terrain along with some dangerous predators. It's about 30 miles away from human civilization.
> 
> Autumn Falls: A rather small territory belonging to the Yosen pack that has lots of lakes and a waterfall near a large cliff side nearby the ocean. Considered inhabitable by humanity due to unpredictable weather, no place to build any kind of housing and large predators that roam around at night. It also has lots of flat landscape and have droughts or flooding occasionally. The weather and temperatures shift many times throughout the year, making it very hard to detect a good hunting day or not. The constant changes in the weather also interfere with the timing of an alpha's rut period (usually every two to three months) and an omega's heat (around every month or so). It also messes up mating schedules and births of new Shifters. It is the territory furthest away from humanity being almost a whole 100 miles away from the closest human city.
> 
> Puzzle Desert: This large territory belongs to the Shuutoku pack and they reside there along with other smaller packs. Considered inhabitable by mankind due to the confusing labyrinth inside the desert, humid weather and intensely hot climate. There's a few dens in the area that are significantly cooler and have sources of water that make it livable for some Shifters. Within the maze, is a lovely oasis that has a large water supply and even a garden, but only a few wolves have ever found it. Mostly dry weather, dust storms are a normal occurrence in Puzzle Forest with very little rainfall and some forestry. Most wolves avoid this area mostly because of the labyrinth and lack of good prey to hunt. Quite a ways from mankind being about 50 miles away from the closest human city.
> 
> Emporia: One of the largest territories in the land of the Shifters, all of it belongs to the Rakuzan pack. Humanity deems it inhabitable since it's mostly a very tall, rigid mountain with extremely high cliffs and a large forest area full of predators. Mostly intense, high velocity winds and cloudy weather with the occasional heavy rainfall or mild thunderstorms. The spring and summertime is the most pleasant with a clear, sunny climate and warm temperatures. Rumors say the territory once belonged to the Elders, or the Originals, but was taken over by the rebel wolves that became Shifters. No one knows if the rumors were true or not. Lots of wolves tend to pass by the area since everyone fears the Rakuzan pack more than anyone else. Used as a sort of prison for those who dare leave their packs, forced to serve whoever is in charge of the territory. About 65 miles away from humanity, but every once in a while members of the Rakuzan pack make trips to human cities.

 

* * *

 

 

Chaos.

 

 

That's what is currently happening inside the den of the Kaijou pack. In the case of Kasamatsu Yukio, 19 years old, beta, it's another migraine caused by none other than Kise Ryouta. Honestly. It's bad enough that both female and male Shifters constantly follow the beautiful alpha on a daily basis, it's another when Kise told him his former Head Alpha is asking for their aide. **What**. **The**. **Fuck**. No, just no. Sure, he's a beta, but he's in charge of the pack even if most of them are complete morons that can't control themselves or have any sense of _don't-ever-let-yourselves-be-vulnerable-during-heats-and-ruts_. Either way, why the hell should he cooperate with the alpha Akashi Seijuurou anyways? There's literally no benefit to him or the pack. Maybe it's easier if he reruns the scenario in his head.

 

 

Okay, this fuckery started three days ago when Kise told him that Akashi contacted him about wanting an omega (who is also labeled as a runner, _fuck_ ) to return to hm. To be honest, he feels sorry for the guy that they're trying to get back. That poor kid ran for a reason. That much he can truly comprehend. As far as he knew, Akashi wasn't exactly the easiest alpha to follow. Or, at least, that's what Kise claimed when he began to warm up to them when he joined Kaijou (who currently reside in Meadowtown) a few months ago. The story was that the omega abandoned the Generation of Miracles (the most feared group of wolves in history) which caused a shit ton of problems since the rest are alphas and mutually agreed to join other packs to avoid killing each other for dominance. Kise, a sly Shifter known for being a copycat, approached them thinking he could easily take Kasamatsu's place as Head Alpha. He earned a well deserved head butt for that.

 

The blond Shifter may be physically stronger and better than him, but to hell with giving up his leader position for some pup who thinks he's the shit. Fuck that. Also, it has to do with the fact that Kise has no experience leading a pack, let alone how to act as a Head Alpha. The pup is too young to be trying out crap he's not used to. Plus, Kise seemed kind of damaged after leaving the Generation of Miracles. Kasamtasu is not exactly sure what Akashi did to the pup when he was with him, but there is some emotional and even mental scars that serve as reminders of whatever kind of hell the kid went through. That's why he almost busted a vein (and probably had a stroke) when he heard Kise wants him to accept the asshole's offer. But, he's not an idiot either. Akashi is a lot more powerful than he is and has a ton of influence in the Shifters' world that reaches all the way to the damn Elders.

 

 

Shit, Kasamatsu _knows_ that he doesn't want to form an alliance with someone who probably fucked up _his_ pup. All he wants is to protect Kise, no matter how ridiculously beautiful or incredibly whiny or downright manipulative or excessively needy he is. Oh, how he _wants_ to shelter him away from that asshole. But, he's a beta no matter what. Even if he is considered a Head Alpha in their pack, he's weaker and smaller than some of his pack members who are actually alphas. His position is shifty and easy to take for the most part, so he has no say in denying Akashi his cooperation. As much as Kasamtasu hates it, he might have to agree to whatever the redhead wants. He'll do it if it means preventing his pack from going hungry or killed. He's only a beta. Despite being seen as a respectable leader by other packs, he's not enough to challenge someone more powerful than him. He can't risk the safety of Kaijou. All he could do is swallow his pride and let his pack become someone else's.

 

 

 

 

 

And so, Kasamatsu Yukio made an alliance with Akashi Seijuurou.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Aka-Chin wants to take Kuro-Chin back."_

 

 

 

 

 _What?_ Is what Himuro Tatsuya, 19 years old, beta, had running through his head. Okay. This is ridiculous. He's a Shifter for wolf's sake, his vision and hearing are impeccable. There is no way in the world that he misheard that sentence. It was simply a surprise. He looks at the young alpha that said the very thing he wasn't expecting. Murasakibara Atsushi, a seventeen year old alpha who joined the Yosen pack (who live in Autumn Falls) a few months ago. A very intimidating, powerful and insanely strong wolf too. But, with the mentality of a pup. Such a shame, really. Like everyone else, Himuro only heard stories of the Generation of Miracles. A pack of domineering alphas, hungry for power and more. There were rumors that they took down large packs of up to twenty-five wolves. Others say they play around with other Shifters and even their sibling wolves. No one truly knows if those rumors were true.

 

 

Apparently, the only reason why the Generation of Miracles (considered prodigy Shifters) never declared war on each other was because they had one omega that kept the peace. No wolf had any information on him. They called him a ghost, a phantom actually. Nobody knows what he looks like, only catching his scent or appearance briefly. Up until now, Himuro assumed the phantom wolf was made up or simply didn't exist. Atsushi said the Shifter's name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Now, knowing the name of the omega, it makes him seem that much more real. All he knows is that this Kuroko is a lone runner who abandoned the pack. Ah. So, that's why the infamous Akashi Seijuurou would be asking other packs to help him with finding the ghostly Shifter. Maybe Taiga knows something?

 

 

Now that he thinks about it, his "younger brother" did mention someone of the same name joining the Seirin pack at the same time as him. A mere coincidence? Absolutely not. Himuro can confidently conclude that Kuroko ran off, away from the Generation of Miracles for some reason and ended up in Glacier Jungle somehow. Then, realizing he's better off joining a new pack (albeit small, but better than nothing) and he can hide amongst new wolves which will hide his pretty much nonexistent scent to throw off his former Head Alpha. That's why the other packs are being recruited to, for lack of better terms, hunt down the omega. Himuro is not sure if his theory is correct, but it seems to be most likely.

 

 

His Head Alpha Okumura Kenichi announced to them earlier about how Kaijou agreed to an alliagance with Akashi's pack Rakuzan. That's interesting. After all, the Shifter in charge of that pack is a beta like himself, but had earned an impressive reputation for being a respectable leader and known for not backing down from alphas. He never thought he'd see the day Kasamatsu Yukio would submit to Akashi. Then again, he wouldn't blame him. Kaijou is a strong pack, but not as powerful as Akashi's. War would break out and wolves would die if he said no. Himuro could appreciate someone who is willing to lend a hand even at the sake of lost pride and handing over temporary leadership to someone else.

 

 

Since they had a blood pact to stay neutral, Akashi backed off from asking the pack and only requested Atsushi to join him which the latter agreed to. That made Himuro frown at that. But, he decided to stay quiet in that moment. Best not start fights that he can't win. On another note, he knows the pack Shuutoku also has a blood pact on neutrality, Akashi will most likely only ask for his former pack member to join him. All he can do is sit back and watch from the sidelines, waiting for this game to play itself out. Above all things, Himuro is a very patient wolf. If need be, he will step in if he has to. He might contact Taiga sometime soon to confirm if Kuroko is with Seirin or not. But, he's positive that he's right. The fight to get that omega back may end peacefully or in a massacre. He will keep his opinions to himself for now.

 

 

 

 

 

As he thinks of this, Himuro continues to stay silent as Atsushi follows behind Akashi out the den.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

 

Of all things Aomine Daiki would have expected, it _had_ to be this. Goddammit. He's a fucking seventeen year old alpha in the northern part of Glacier Jungle with the Touou pack, he does  not need this shit. Akashi sent word about getting Tetsu back. Of course he wants him back! He fucked up the biggest fuck up in the history in fuck ups. As in the kind of fuck up one can never take back, no matter how much he wishes he could turn back time. Back to when things were more simple and less complicated as hell. He knew it was coming. Hell, he was blind to it. The five of them being one happy pack, what the hell were they thinking? They were all alphas that barely presented with hardly a clue on what to do with their new abilities that rapidly grew too fast for their young bodies to catch up with. The only one who had to deal with their bullshit was Tetsu. Well, him and Satsuki.

 

 

A young pup that was with Aomine when he only presented when he was fucking twelve (too young, not ready and oh so vulnerable). They knew each other for years. Him, Satsuki and Tetsu. Just the three of them. Since Satsuki is a beta and Tetsu is an omega, he took care of them even when he himself didn't know what the hell he was doing. Guess being a pack leader isn't all what it's cracked up to be. It's not for him. Doing that leader bullshit. Then again, he's not the best at following orders either. He got lucky when he joined the Generation of Miracles along with both of his friends.

 

Akashi lets him do whatever he wants, but he doesn't have to deal with taking care of the pack either. At first, they were all newly presented alphas that almost little to no control over their hormones changing (except Midorima and Akashi, those bastards) and their bodies growing too fast. Satsuki (a beta) and Tetsu (omega) somehow made them get along with their _don't-take-shit-from-anyone_ attitudes. Even though they are seen as the weaker members of the Shifters, everyone respected them and would get hell if they ignored those two.

 

 

The thing that made Tetsu's abandonment that had him feel like throwing up was the fact that he was such an asshole. He loved the blunette, he swears! Satsuki and Tetsu were all Aomine had until he joined the Generation of Miracles. The funny thing about it was he was going to ask his long time friend (that he fucking let go of like an idiot) to become his mate. It was something he wanted for a long time. When Tetsu got labeled as a runner, Aomine hoped that he would return so that Akashi wouldn't punish him so badly. Hours turned into days and soon became weeks then, months with no sign of him ever coming back to them. So, he wasn't all that surprised when Kise told him that Kaijou got recruited into getting Tetsu to return to Akashi. Shit. What is he going to say when he hasn't seen him in _months_? Tetsu fucking ran, that's not changing. Akashi is beyond pissed. His heart is pounding like crazy thinking about what his former Head Alpha is capable of. Touou wants no part in a possible war. So, really, it's just him and Satsuki that are joining Akashi. _Fuck!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When did everything turn to shit?

 

 

 

 

 

 

/////\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shin-Chan is acting weird. Or, that's what Takao Kazunari, 17 years old, omega, thinks as he stares at the green haired alpha. He has heard about the Generation of Miracles wanting their omega back. He's about eighty to ninety-five percent positive that Midorima Shintarou wouldn't actually consider such a dumb ass idea. Well, he's not sure though. Akashi Seijurrou came with his pack to Puzzle Desert (where the Shuutoku pack lives) like some kind of king asking for Shin-Chan's help. Takao doesn't get it. He knows that Kaijou made an alliance with Rakuzan and Akashi has enlisted help from his former pack members too. He knows the redhead is well aware of their blood pact to stay neutral, so the bastard found a loophole by asking Shin-Chan instead. Damn pack politics. But, he already has a strong pack like Kaijou backing him up with Aomine Daiki (a very agile and fast wolf) and Murasaibara Atsushi (a large, powerful wolf that can crush anyone into dust) as well. Does he honestly need _more_ Shifters to hunt down one omega runner?

 

 

Then again, he doesn't know why the guy ran. According to Shin-Chan, this Kuroko guy abandoned the pack because he did not agree with Akashi's methods of leadership and leaving behind the tension that grew between the others as they got used to their alpha pheromones. Honestly, Takao doesn't blame him for running. He feels bad that this one lone wolf has to be hunted down for something he didn't believe in. That, and Kuroko joined the Seirin pack as well. It could be seen as challenging Akashi's authority or even possibly declaring war too. Everything will go to shit basically. He knows that's one cluster fuck he doesn't want to mess with. As an omega himself, it's very hard in their society to gain respect or acceptance into strong packs. Takao had to bust his ass off just to be allowed near the Shuutoku dens before joining them. He got lucky. Runners, on the other hand, aren't as much.

 

 

To his surprise, Shin-Chan turned down Akashi's request to which the latter reluctantly accepted. Apparently, the alpha wants no part in trying to find Kuroko since they didn't really get along in the first place. In Shin-Chan's words he would rather, “ _face the labyrinth in the hottest day of the year and run around unclothed in Glacier Jungle than searching around like a fool for a former pack mate"_. True story. Damn, was his Shin-Chan a funny guy. All he can do is hope that Kuroko doesn't get found and that they don't force him back into the Generation of Miracles. Abandoning the pack is one the biggest taboos of their society, the punishments are not exactly the most friendly if the runner is caught. He wonders if Kuroko has a mate, it would make things a little easier. If a runner has a mate, they can't get punished. It was created when their ancestors made a truce with the Elders to ensure no bloody wars broke out or wolves dying. Maybe he'll ask one of their brothers or sisters to check on the Seirin's dens to see if anything went down. Takao is pretty sure they're freaking out when they got the news of Akashi looking for his former pack mate. Well, the Seirin pack probably have something figured out on what to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

At least, he _hopes_ they have a plan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

 

 

They don't have a plan. None.

 

 

 

 

 

Furihata is beyond freaking out. He's hyperventilating at the fact of well... _nothing_ being figured out. The den has been a disaster since they found out about Akashi's plan to get Kuroko back. To be frank, he doesn't get it. The alpha could have easily gotten him when he was still looking for a pack to join after running from the Generation of Miracles. So, why wait until now? Was Akashi trying to mate Kuroko and he said no? A courting gone bad? A fight? He's not sure what the reason was. Actually, that's wrong. His friend told him that he just didn't agree with his former Head Alpha's leadership and couldn't stand the oppression within the pack as the others became more alpha like to the point he didn't even recognize them. And, that's why Kuroko abandoned the Generation of Miracles.

 

 

"I apologize for all this Furihata-Kun." Kuroko told him early in the morning a few days after the cursed announcement that has everyone panicking over a possible war.

"Don't be sorry! You're my friend, I want to help!" He says hoping his nerves don't give away his anxiety over the situation.

 

 

His answer seemed to please his pack mate and Kuroko wanders off with a quiet smile. For wolves' sake, Furihata _really_ needs to stop shaking. Shit. He needs to be strong for his friend. Sure, he's freaking out the biggest freak out of all time, but he has to get it together. So much for living a nice, pleasant and mundane life. He can only sigh and go along with it. This is their society. If there's a pack heading to their den with the intention of taking one of their members, a war might break out. He wouldn't know what to do if that happens. He's not a fighter. Never was, never will be. After all, Kagami is bigger and stronger than him. Their Head Alpha Hyuga and his mate Kiyoshi Teppei (another alpha, don't ask how  that works out) usually try to figure out solutions to fix the problem, but can take on opponents if they have to. Their only female member being Aida Riko (a beta) is scarily capable of knocking down a wolf or two. But, him? No way. Furihata has been content with living on the safe, cautious side.

 

 

That's why he joined Seirin. With a small pack that didn't mess with other ones suited him. He wouldn't have to worry about terrifying alphas hunting down his friends or any potential war looming on the horizon. Other wolves told him is wasn't good to play it safe. But, he liked it. In their world, peace is hard to come by. So, he wanted that in his life. Really, he wasn't sure what to expect whenever the big bad alpha comes raining down to do whatever kinds of horrible things to his pack in order to get Kuroko back. Furihata gets surprised when Kiyoshi calls him over to speak to him on something. Oh wolf. Did something happen? Did Akashi get Kuroko without any of them realizing? Is a war happening? So many questions ran through his head, he doesn't know what to think or say in this situation. He feels like throwing up. Maybe it'll help.

 

 

"Calm down pup, it's nothing bad, trust me." Kiyoshi, the ever so wonderful happy-go-lucky Shifter they have, how were they so lucky to have him? They don't deserve this wolf.

"O-oh, okay. What is it?" He stutters out since the elder is their Head Alpha's mate and he has to respect and highly regard him.

The alpha sighs out, "Okay, so Akashi wants to talk to us. It seems like he might want to negotiate or something? Junpei doesn't want to, but if we don’t want to go to war, he needs to hear what he has to say."

He doesn't get it, "But, why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you tell Kuroko this?"

"The thing is…..well, we think having Kuroko near Akashi will be pretty bad. Rakuzan has recruited Kaijou along with alpha Aomine Daiki and alpha Murasakibara Atsushi." Crap, the situation got a whole lot worse than he realized.

 

"O-oh…." What _can_ he say? Everything is going downhill right in front of his eyes.

Kiyoshi ruffles his hair in an attempt to comfort him, “I hate to ask you this pup, but Junpei and I were wondering if maybe you will be the one to befriend Akashi and somehow get him to change his mind?"

 _What?_ "No way! He's scary and he's trying to take Kuroko away! Now, you want me to be friends with him?"

"Alright. I know it's not ideal, but maybe he's not so bad? Just at least try." It wasn't a request, it was a direct order and he had to oblige to it.

"…Okay, I'll try." Oh wolf, what is he signing up for?

 

 

 

Kiyoshi smiles graciously and walks off. And, all Furihata can feel is dread. It's crazy. Insanity really. Him trying to be friends with _Akashi Seijuurou_ of all wolves? It's like a bad joke waiting to happen. A beta befriending an alpha who is attempting to take his pack mate away from him. It's almost funny in a weird way. He sits in the den staring into the fire for who knows how long while retelling the story to Kagami and Kuroko. They share his feelings on the matter. It is ridiculous no matter how they look at it. Well, better that than trying to fight a battle they can't win.

 

Rakuzan paired up with a strong pack like Kaijou along with Aomine and Murasakibara, it's a recipe for defeat. Although all three don't like it, they know it might be their best solution. If Kuroko went near Akashi, nothing will end well. And, if they pick a fight, Seirin will be killed off or end up as slaves. The craziest thing is, no one warned them when Akashi will honor them with his presence. So, he wasn't prepared to hear a commanding voice asking to speak to their Head Alpha and his mate. Oh wolf. The three of them turn around and see THE Akashi Seijuurou standing in all his glory right in front of them with a cold glare in his mismatched eyes.

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

_Well, fuck._

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

** To Be Continued **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasamtasu Yukio: Beta, Head Alpha of the Kajou pack. He is protective of his pack and will fight those who are stronger than him to do so, but also knows when to pick his battles. Kise joined his pack and Kasamatsu treats him like the pup that he is, and just wants to look out for the kid. He may be stubborn, but he's a good leader and has a more subtle way of showing affection to those he deeply cares about.
> 
> Himuro Tatsuya: Beta, can be sometimes mistaken for an Alpha and member of the Yosen pack. Honestly, the only one who could handle Murasakibara and his antics. He's mostly watching from the sidelines of what is currently happening and it almost seems like a game to him. Himuro is very mysterious and purposely hide his true goals, so no one can really figure him out and he's sometimes seen as rather creepy or unsettling.
> 
> Aomine Daiki: Alpha, member of the Touou pack. Considered one of the most agile, fastest hunters of the pack. Very cocky and annoyingly arrogant, but is hiding a more sensitive and vulnerable side to him that not many know about. Pretty aware that he messed up big time, but has a hard time figuring himself out and knowing what he truly wants.
> 
> Takao Kazunari: Omega, member of the Shuutoku pack. The only one who got close to Midorima and knows how to look out for him better than anyone else. A funny guy who always trying to lighten up the mood by telling jokes or teasing others, yet has hidden insecurities about himself. Doesn't really know what to make of the current situation and has a hidden agenda of wanting to be acknowledged for his hard work, but is the most sympathetic of what's happening.
> 
> Furihata Kouki: Beta, member of the Seirin pack. The one truly freaking out the biggest freak out of all time on the situation. Usually seen as a coward that likes to play it safe too much and has a quite low self-esteem, but can be stubborn and confident when he wants to be and is one of the more sensitive Shifters out there. All he wants is to protect Kuroko with everyone else even if he's not the best fighter and will stand up for what he believes in if he has to. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_skye1898)   
>  [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexskye18)
> 
> Alex: Sorry for the bucket load of info, but it’s important trust me! Thanks for reading!


	3. Wolves and Alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanring: surprise POV change and secrets being revealed! 
> 
> Finally an update! Also: please read my notes at the end, they ARE important!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: When the Shifters address someone else by their class, think of it as a title. Used as a formality than anything else. Whenever they say wolf, it’s like saying God or referring to someone. Instead of saying “oh, God” they would say “oh wolf”, this is pretty much how wolves in this AU speak if you guys haven’t picked up on that and wolves and Shifters alike see themselves as above humanity. Therefore, they do not believe in any god like humans do. 
> 
> Other side note: Also, I felt the Senpai honorific wouldn’t work all that well in this universe. So, I decided that Furi and the others would address the seniors in the pack with the Niisan or Neesan honorific since I feel like since the packs are pretty much families, it makes more sense that they would address each other like siblings and works better in this AU. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_skye1898)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexskye18)
> 
>  
> 
> Alex: Prepare yourselves for a twist at the end, mwahahahaha!!!

* * *

 

 

_They're screwed…_

_Big time_

 

 

 

 

In other words, Furihata Kouki, seventeen year old beta, for lack of better terms, is shitting himself. There, standing before him is none other than THE alpha Akashi Seijuurou. _Holy shit_. Oh wolf. He feels like he's already hyperventilating and Kuroko is right **there** for said alpha to easily take him away, he REALLY doesn't need this! Kagami seems to catch on to his panic attack, bless that sweet brute, so he stood up in front of the two of them. Honestly, this is unnecessary. He doesn't need an alpha's protection like an omega does since he's only a simple beta.

 

But, Furihata knows better than anyone that Kagami is really a sweetheart underneath that rough-and-tough exterior he shows to everyone outside their small pack. Akashi, now that he thinks about it, is very handsome and elegant. His place skin, glowing even inside their dark and damp den. His scarlet red hair that seems like it's on fire. And, _wolf_ , his heterochromic eyes. One being a molten gold and the other a rose red. And, wow, he _definitely_ needs to stop checking out the alpha. Luckily for him, a certain red-haired brute's voice broke him out of whatever trance he was in.

 

 

"Hey, Akashi! Don't try to start nothing!" Oh wolf, please don't let Kagami Taiga do something stupid.

"Kagami! I'm fine, really! Look, why don't you help the others greet Akashi-San's pack?" Furihata needed to step in before a bloodbath happened before his eyes.

 

 

Kuroko, another blessing in disguise, quietly leads the two of them away from his former Head Alpha. Furihata is pretty sure that what they pulled off right now is against the rules or considered rude since they just left Akashi there without properly greeting him. That and Kagami did try to start a fight. Yeah. Everything is going perfectly fine. Not. The Rakuzan pack isn't a huge one. In fact, it's one of the smallest ones in Shifters' history.

Only five members of young wolves who, with one exception, are alphas. There's a hyper blond guy flashing his fangs every five seconds, some gray-haired dude that vaguely reminds him of Kuroko, a very dark skinned giant and a rather feminine looking (and, only beta) wolf that has been trying to flirt with Hyuga the past few minutes. The brunette mentally applauds Kiyoshi for somehow keeping his cool the whole when someone has been making advances on his mate.

 

 

"Kagami-Kun, stop being a brute. That's the reason why I left the Generation of Miracles in the first place and secondly, are you alright, Furihata-Kun?" Kuroko says in a quiet, soothing voice as soon as they got a place to make a private conversation.

Kagami was taken aback by the rather harsh commentary, "Sorry…but, didn't he say he wanted to take you back? What for?"

Furihata nods, "I'm fine, Kuroko, really. And, as much as I don't like violence, I have to agree with Kagami here. We don't know what Akashi-San wants and we need to be cautious about this. Besides, I'll handle him. Kiyoshi-Niisan asked me to befriend Akashi-San for whatever reason and we have to go with what he says. I'll do my best, so don't worry about anything!"

The blue haired omega eyes him warily, "Are you sure Furihata-Kun? I think we can convince Kiyoshi-Niisan and Hyuga-Niisan not to make you do this. It's your choice, after all. You know they wouldn't force you to do something against your will."

"We can talk to Riko-Neesan if you want in case they say no! You don't need to befriend that guy! His scent really gives me the creeps!" Kagami earned a powerful elbow to the gut for that last part courtesy of Kuroko.

 

 

The thing is, he gets it. All of the others try to look after him, panic attacks and all. His painfully shy awkwardness, the social anxiety, when he gets flustered whenever he gets complimented, his overwhelming poor self-esteem and his desire to play things safe. Most of the pack are older than they are with the exception of his two friends who are also the same age. So, really, they are his older brothers (and Riko being his big sister) and family.

 

He wants to do this. Social anxiety be damned. Furihata, once again, reassures the two that he'll be fine. That, no, they don't need Hyuga or Kiyoshi to interfere. And, no, they don't need to convince the two about the decision to have Fuirhata befriend some scary alpha that leads an equally scary pack. So, that's how he ends up walking back to talk to Akashi, also knows as the wolf who wants to take his friend away.

 

 

 

 

_Curse Kiyoshi Teppei for making him do this…_

 

 

 

 

 

"Um…hi." Wow. Awkward. Way to go Furihata Kouki.

"Hello." Damn, is Akashi's voice made out of chocolate? Because it makes him feel so warm and gooey and soft and just wonderful and he CAN'T stop himself from thinking these things.

His voice stutters due to his embarrassing thoughts, "I-I'm Furihata Kouki, beta. My friends call me Furi and you can too if you want! Nice to meet you Akashi-San and I'm sorry about earlier.…" he trails off and began to rant, "Oh, um…your pack seems very energetic even though everyone says they're scary and how you're really terrifying and I just think you seem nice, so I don't think you're scary obviously! But, like, I won't hesitate to fight you if you steal Kuroko because he's my brother and my family! Just don't hurt me too badly, I guess? And, oh my gosh, I'm not letting you talk at all! How rude of me! Um, wow, I'll just stop talking now!"

 

Akashi chuckles from amusement or that's what it sounds like to the beta's ears, "A pleasure to meet you Furi-Kun, you don't have to use San with me. We're the same age, correct?" A shocked nod from the brunette since he had been out of commission due to hearing the nickname come out from the ridiculously handsome alpha's lips, "Then, we don't have to be so formal with each other. I hope we can become friends."

"U-um…sure. Okay. Uh…l-let me show you around, come on! Follow me Akashi-Kun!" Furihata somehow babbles out with a pretty pink blush on his face.

 

 

 

/////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\

 

 

 

 

_Adorable_

 

 

 

That is the one word that Akashi Seijuurou would never have used in his whole seventeen years of being alive. Anyone who knew him would agree with that. He would have to thank Tetsuya later for this encounter. It must not have been easy to get the packs to believe he was hunting the phantom wolf down. As the blunette's former leader, he is quite proud of the very thorough and accurate planning that his old friend had done. What a clever little pup.

It makes Akashi want to laugh at the audacity of the situation. To be quite honest, he never really wanted Tetsuya back. He does not particularly care if he is technically a runner. Although, enlisting the help of Kaijou was a feat that will prove rather useful in the future.

 

Getting Daiki and Atsushi was so easy. Atsushi, mostly because he can't say no. But, Daiki was desperate for forgiveness that it didn't take much to recruit him. Yes, he wasn't going to force Tetsuya to return, but he was not all that forgiving on how Daiki treated his dearest friend. He does not always particularly or personally enjoy the pain of others. The situation is an exception to that since the fallout between Daiki and Tetsuya was disastrous. It broke the both of them to the point that Tetsuya ran off to join some other pack and Daiki was no longer the same bright, shining alpha he used to be.

 

 

It was aggravating to say the least. But, this was his way of getting things done. Sure, his methods are rather underhanded and quite scheming, but it is effective. And, if he's able to strike fear into the hearts of mischievous wolves who think they can outsmart him, so be it. Akashi calculated everything perfectly. From the initial plan to how it's all going to end. With the aide of Tetsuya and his cunning brain. He'll get the rumors of possible war to reach the ears of those traditional Elders and get them to finally respect their kind once and for all. Yes, he's planning on overthrowing those ignorant fools from their high thrones and the Shifters will rule the land one day. There was one thing, or rather, one wolf, he did not put into his intricate plan.

 

 

 

_Furihata Kouki_

 

 

What an endearing wolf. The tussled tawny hair. His lightly tanned skin. His too small auburn eyes with too big pupils. His stuttering. Furihata awkwardly standing before him. Furihata ranting in that cute voice of his. Furihata calling him _'Akashi-Kun'_. Furihata smiling shyly. Furihata prettily blushing because of him. Furihata leading him throughout the den. Furihata chattering. Furihata airily laughing. Furihata _breathing_. All right, so he is quite attracted to the other wolf. He will admit to that. The things that makes him wary is how fast the other overtook his thoughts in just one meeting. The one word that crossed his mind their whole conversation.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._ _Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._ _Mate. Mate._ _Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._ _Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._ _Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._ _Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Akashi clears his throat before his inner alpha takes over and forces the poor beta to bond with him. He is an alpha. He should not be thinking of such things. Of all wolves, he yearns for a beta. Wanting anything other than an omega will get his go for nothing father to rein his control over him. He will never let him. He is Akashi Seijuurou, one of the youngest Head Alphas in Shifters' history, leading a strong pack in one of the largest territories in existence. He knows what he can and cannot want. What he can and cannot _be_. He can be a leader. He can be an alpha. He can befriend whoever he wants within reason. He can rule over his land with an iron fist.

 

 

He cannot let his father overthrow him. He cannot let the Elders do what they please with the Shifters anymore. He cannot let anyone else be hurt the same way Tetsuya was. He cannot lose a pack anymore. He cannot be less than what he is. He cannot desire a beta. He cannot wish to mate with Furihata. He cannot give his heart to him. It's tragic because he does _want_. So much. Oh, _wolf_ , he truly wants it badly. But, he can't. Akashi is a Shifter. A decedent of wolves. They are hunters, predators amongst humanity. Beasts, monsters and wild creatures. Loyalty runs in his blood, he would never leave his pack even if he could or wanted to.

 

 

 

He's an alpha. A Head Alpha to be exact. It is his job, nay, his _responsibility_. His duty above everything and anything else. Nothing matters, no one matters. As long as he had his pack mates, he  shouldn't want it any other way. He's meant to settle. With some nice omega, mate them and have successful heirs ready to take over his place someday. That wasn't what he truly wanted. What he really wants is the babbling brunette telling him all kinds of stories about his friends and adventures he has with the Seirin pack. But, Akashi Seijuurou cannot want. He cannot yearn for him. He cannot pine after him. Therefore, he won't. It's better this way. Akashi is a wolf, an alpha foremost. Everything after is put in last place. That was how he was taught.

 

 

 

 

_It's all he ever knows…_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

** To Be Continued  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: what did you Peeps think as Kuroko being somewhat of a master mind here? Kuroko is NOT evil, he’s helping Akashi overthrow the Elders (their ancestors) for a good reason!! Yes, Akashi is NOT the bad guy for once! And, awkward pining from both parties, yes!! 
> 
> Btw, Akashi is torn between what he HAS to do and what/who he wants (in this case, Furi lol). He needs to be a leader and an Alpha first, his feelings have to be put in last place. For Akashi, he does have desires and wants, but will not try to achieve them because of what he is, which is being a Head Alpha. So, sorry if that seems frustrating to you all! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_skye1898)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexskye18)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks you reading, hope you enjoyed it!!


	4. Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Guess who's back? Me! Anyways, enjoy MORE pining Akashi and Fuirhata is already ruined by him just breathing. 
> 
> Notes: Helios (the sun), Luna (the moon) and Gaia (Earth/Mother Nature) are the three gods that the Shifters/Elders believe in. The gods don't play a big role in this story, it's more of a faith like religion than naything else. Idk, just a little lore makes it seem cooler for some reason! 
> 
> Follow me @alex_skye1898 for updates!!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_skye1898)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexskye18)

 

* * *

 

 

A total of five days have passed since the Rakuzan pack literally prowled into their den as if they own the place. Maybe they do, maybe they don't. Either way, it sets the others on edge. A whole lot of nothing occurred since the four wolves showed up without warning. Furihata, beta, isn't sure how to react to all of this. Sure, it's great that no fighting broke out and there are no visible signs of a war. He's not exactly sure what Akashi and his pack want, but it does little to tame his growing anxiety.

Here's the thing. If Rakuzan seriously took Kuroko away like everyone says they will. He's not very confident on that. Furihata knows that their packs are not exactly made of fighters or anything like that. Seirin is known more for being stubborn and working hard for their goals. Sure, they have Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Kagami, and Mitobe who are their strongest and largest wolves. But, they can only do so much on their own. The rest of the pack are mostly betas and Kuroko is their only omega. The power dynamic in the pack is very unbalanced.

 

Kiyoshi would rather try to settle matters as peacefully as possible. Hyuuga is too headstrong to back down without a fight. Riko would literally tear their heads off if they cower and hide with their tails between their legs. What a truly frightening thought. Kagami is a blessed wolf in the eyes of their society. Powerful, healthy and virile. His wolf form is rather large for someone as young as him. Kagami is also a very good hunter. Subtly is not really his forte, but his ferocity and overwhelming jumping skills make up for it. It's useful whenever they hunt down a prey that runs off to a high area. To Furihata, watching his fellow brother hunt was rather….intense. Like nothing he has ever seen.

Usually, Kagami is their silly and oblivious pack brother. A clumsy pup in a body way too large for someone so young. Then, when it comes to the hunt. He seems to become a very different wolf. Kagami's red irises turn into predatory slits, fangs elongate to sink in the neck of some poor deer that crossed their path. He becomes the true definition of an alpha whenever he hunts. It's odd. It makes Furihata a bit uneasy sometimes. Which is somewhat ridiculous. Kagami is his brother, a member of the pack. Then again, in the beginning when they first met, he was intimidated by someone nearly twice his size. He remembered being in shock when he found out that Kagami and he were the same age.

 

Either way, it doesn't change the fact that if a war broke out, they wouldn't stand much of a chance. Lately, the other members of the pack have been getting into a mating mood. Nowadays, there aren't enough Shifters in their numbers. The Elders still somewhat outnumber them by a long shot. If they want to stay out of the claws of their ancestors, they need to give birth to a stronger generation. It won't be an easy task. Far too many betas were born during Furihata's generation. Alphas were uncommon and the number of omegas born was too few in count. Sadly, in their society, they  _need_ more alphas to overthrow their ancestors if they want their freedom. Things work that way.

 

 

"Hey pup, what's on your mind?" Kiyoshi approached the brunette with an easygoing smile on his face.

"Kiyoshi-Niisan…do you think they'll take Kuroko away?" His auburn eyes looking at the alpha with unease and curiosity.

A sigh, "I'm not sure pup. Look, we invited them here to try to bring peace to the packs. I think it'll work out well. If we fight, it won't end pretty. Everyone is on edge ever since Rakuzan came, but I need you to be kind and patient to our guests. I know the situation kind of sucks, but I really don't want to fight at the moment."

Furihata glances at him, "Kiyoshi-Niisan, is everything okay with Hyuuga-Niisan?"

"You were always a clever and perceptive one. Right now, we're planning on trying for a baby and I want to carry the pup." The elder looks a bit unsure of revealing such private information especially with another pack within earshot.

 

 

The news takes Furihata by surprise. After all, he just assumed like everyone else in the pack that their Head Alphas weren't even going to try for a baby. It is nearly impossible for two alphas to have pups. Alphas aren't built the same way as a beta or an omega. Even conception is extremely difficult. Despite the fact that both Kiyoshi and Hyuuga are very healthy and virile alphas, their chances of actually having pups are slim to none. That is the sad reality of the class system in their society. But, if they do end up conceiving, a war would be really bad. An alpha getting pregnant is an extremely rare occurrence and  _must_ be treated delicately. If Kiyoshi ends up carrying, his condition wouldn't be ideal for fighting if such a thing happened. In fact, it's a rule that expecting wolves would be sent to a neutral zone so they could have a safe and smooth pregnancy. If a war is still going, wolves would simply give birth within the neutral zone to ensure the pup's safety.

As far as he knew, the Touou, Yosen and Shuutoku packs have a blood pact to stay neutral. So, there are plenty of safe areas for Kiyoshi to escape in the case of a nasty war breaking out. However, knowing Kiyoshi, he would rather fight instead. Seirin wolves are stubborn like that. They are considered hard-headed by other packs. It's kind of funny. Or, at least it makes Riko laugh her ass off about it. Furihata doesn't really want a war though. It's the last thing he _EVER_  wants. He can only hope that things turn out well for all of them. May Gaia and Luna be kind to them all. He also sends a quick prayer to Helios for happy days and bloodless nights.

 

Luna is the name The Elders gave to the moon many centuries ago. Furihata is not sure on the amount, but he knows it was extensive. The moon had been the guiding force of their kind even before Shifters came to be. Luna is patient yet mysterious. Beautiful and serene. Her counterpart Gaia is the exact opposite. Mother Nature or Gaia as they call her is relentless and without mercy. Chaos and endless destruction. Lastly, is the sun or Helios. He is intense and feisty. Different from his mother, Gaia, and sister, Luna. Helios is the energy and heat they thrive on. All three are their gods for as long as Furihata can remember. The one thing that Shifters and their ancestors still share. The belief in the almighty deities that are unwavering in their judgment and compassionate in their loving. The beta finds comfort that his prayers might be answered. He can only hope.

Oh, wolf. Everything seems to be getting better when he sees Akashi approach him. A wild flush of pale pink rushes to his cheeks. Unbeknownst to him, the sight is  _greatly_ appreciated by one Akashi Seijuurou. Attraction and embarrassment mixing in his chest, Furihata stands there until the alpha is within an arm's length away from him. At least it's better than him being literally right in front of his eyes. He doesn't think he can handle _that_. Mismatched irises stare down at him which is peculiar since Furihata is pretty sure that Akashi and he are about the same height. He can't help but feel a bit anxious and slightly overwhelmed. After all, they're the same age yet the alpha accomplished so much at such a young age. It's bewildering. Seventeen. An age that is both a blessing and a curse in their society.

 

Most wolves present between the ages of thirteen to sixteen. Then, they have a Coming of Age celebration on their seventeenth birthday. The day all wolves dread or look forward to. Seventeen is when the wolf's pack notifies the other ones that a wolf is ready to be mated. Everyone goes through this ceremony. Furihata's wasn't anything all that special. In fact, betas are often grouped together to celebrate their Coming of Age at the same time even if their birthdays already happened. The truly special ones happen to alphas and omegas. Even amongst the Shifters, there's too few in count of either class in their society. A large number of betas being born is not necessarily a bad thing but the demand for alphas or omegas is rather high.

Furihata remembers Kagami and Kuroko's Coming of Age ceremonies. Both were wild parties that went on for  _days_ on end. Both celebrations were extravagant since Kagami is one of Seirin's few alphas and Kuroko is the only omega. Turning seventeen made Furihata on edge since he knows he is available for mating to anyone interested. Well, he's not sure if anyone would truly want him. He accepts that. There's no pressure to mate an alpha or an omega since he's a beta. He can settle for a beta. Betas are safe and secure. In the middle. Nice and steady. He finds the balance soothing so he acknowledges that playing safe is the best way to live. It's what he wants.

 

But. Now, facing Akashi, all he sees is chaos. The imaginary scale in his head is tipped heavily on one side. Getting involved with the Head Alpha of Rakuzan is messy and unpredictable. That and Akashi had proved himself to The Elders to be a wild card. No one wants to associate themselves with him. No wolf has any desire to be enemies of him. He is an enigma that just bursts a room into a frenzy by simply breathing. Furihata can almost envision the vomit stuck in his throat threatening to come out.

 

 

"Hello, Furihata-Kun." Akahi greets him as if his presences isn't already ruining his ability to breathe.

"H-Hi Akashi-Kun." He can't do this. He's too awkward, he was _not_  prepared for the conversation.

Akashi lightly chuckles, "Don't be so stiff Furihata-Kun, we're friends aren't we?"

He stammers, "R-Right…Anyways, I didn't ask before but how was the journey from the mountains?"

"It was not a very difficult journey but it was rather long. Luckily, Gaia blessed us with plentiful game and Luna protected us at night. Helios gave us a gentle light to shine the path." The alphas told him in a light, somewhat easygoing manner.

"I see. That's great that nothing bad happened to anyone. Um….I don't want to be offensive or anything but…uh…are you really going to take Kuroko away?" Awkward silence.

"That depends. What would you do about it?"

 

It's a test. Furihata  _knows_ it's one. It can't be anything but a test. To hear what he says. To measure his actions and words. A test to see the value on what he will do or say next. The fact that Akashi is testing him gives him a sensation of unease and excitement. He's not sure what would be a great response to the question that he's been asked. But, he knows that he'll try his best. Furihata may be a beta that lacks the charisma of an alpha or the gentleness of an omega but he is persistent. His persistence might be the thing that will kill him, but at least he tried! The beta is not good at making long speeches or knows how to move people by his words. He has no knowledge of what to  _do_  in this situation. So, Furihata does what he does best. Ramble like no tomorrow.

 

 

And  _wolf_ , does he ramble, "Well…Kuroko is my brother, I mean, not my real brother or anything like that. But! We've known each other for a very long time and even though he's an omega, he's one of the strongest wolves I've ever known. He like…deserves all the happiness and love in the world because being an omega in our society sucks and I don't believe in any of that stuff The Elders try to enforce on us. And! He's awesome and smart and  _really_ nice…A-And, I'm not much of a fighter or anything like that but I  _will_  fight you if you try to take him away! I do want to try to be friends with you Akashi-Kun but I will not hesitate to protect him if a war breaks out! And, oh my wolf I can't believe I said all that! Please don't kill me and if you do just do it quickly. Um…that's all I have to say about that….The end."

 

 

 

 

/////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

_Cute._

 

 

 

That's all Akashi Seijuurou had running through his head as he listened (with unwavering interest) to Furihata talk his ear off. With anyone else, he would have dismissed them before they could open their mouths. But,  _not_  Furihata. Cute, adorable Furihata. Oh wolf, does he  _want._ He cannot want. Akashi will  _never_  desire a beta. The alpha keeps on repeating this mantra inside his head to make sure it stays there. There will not be any fantasies or dreams of a possible future with Furihata. No matter how much he wants (oh wolf, does he  _want_ ), he can never cave in to his passions. He inwardly curses at himself for letting his thoughts adrift when he should be responding to what the beta said before he got momentarily distracted by his adorableness. There he goes again. Akashi needs to pull himself together before someone notices that he became smitten.

 

Wolf, someone  _did_ take notice.

 

Naturally, it would be Testuya that would see it. That little imp always had a way of knowing things he should not. Then again, it is what makes their companionship be fruitful. Normally, Akashi would not tolerate  _anyone_  to interfere with his personal matters. Tetsuya proves to be exception every single time. It is why he requested the blue-haired omega to assist him in taking down The Elders. The red-headed male silently sends him a glare before he gets ideas about setting him up with the beta.

Akashi knows his place. Head Alpha of the Rakuzan pack. It is what he knows. It is all he  _ever_  knew. Nothing can replace it. Not even a distracting, fleeting brush of attraction towards someone. He has to hide those desires and wants. He is a leader. He is a caretaker of the pack. If he gets distracted, they will  _all_  go to ruin. It is the way things work. So, all he can do is give a pleasant smile and nod along to whatever Furihata rambled about earlier. He voices his intentions of not trying to take Tetsuya away any time soon and agrees that omegas should be treated more equally. Akashi does not really remember what else he had said but it appeared to have put the object of his affections at ease.

 

 

 

 

Akashi Seijuurou does  _not_  feel anything for him.

 

He can and will  _never_  love Fuirhata Kouki.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**To Be Continued**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_skye1898)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexskye18)


	5. Man's Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: KasaFuri and TakaFuri BROTP happenings! Finally!! And more fast build stuff.
> 
> Song Playlist--
> 
> DDU-DU DDU-DU: BlackPink  
> Forever Young: BlackPink  
> FAKE LOVE: BTS  
> 134340: BTS  
> Paradise: BTS  
> Love Maze: BTS  
> Anpanman: BTS  
> So What: BTS
> 
> Alex: I know, I'm back!! Yay! This is like my proof of life lol. Anyways, enjoy this latest chapter and don't be afraid to share your love in the comments or with kudos. Don't forget to follow me on my Twitter for progress/updates on the stories or if you're a fellow ARMY or BLINK!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_skye1898)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexskye18)

* * *

 

 

Kasamatsu Yukio IS going to get kicked out of the pack.

For the murder of one Kise Ryouta.

 

 

He’s not even surprised. Ever since the blond alpha joined them, he resists the urge to strangle the kid 24/7. His nerves have been shot for the past few days and his anxiety levels are certainly _not_ helping the situation. A constant migraine, the threat of a blood vessel popping in his head, the damn alliance with Akashi Seijuurou and all the other bullshit he has to deal with is slowly declining his health. Kasamtasu is NOT here for that. Maybe he needs to relax or whatever the fuck people do to chill out. The beta had over a hundred problems and all of them have the name Kise splattered over them.

 

 

Speaking of the pup.

 

“Kasamatsu-Niisan!” Oh, _wolf_.

“What do you want, Kise?” He does not want to deal this shit right now.

The blond somehow looks flustered (?), “Er…this is kind of embarrassing to say…uh haha…”

Kasamatsu is felling an odd mixture of intrigued and annoyed, “Just spit it out brat! I don’t have time for whatever bullshit you want to say.”

“I-I’m……goingintorut.”

“What?”

“I’m going in to rut!” 

 

Well.... _fuck_

 

 

 

“You’re telling me this now?! You know the rules! A wolf is always supposed to let the Head Alpha know whenever they’re gonna go into heat or rut, especially if they’re unmated.” Kasamatsu _swears_ his blood vessel is getting more prominent.

Kise blushed, a rare occurrence, “I…know…but it wasn’t like that with Akashicchi at all. Whenever we hit ruts, we just kind of ran off on our own somewhere where no one would smell our pheromones or get an omega’s heat triggered like Kurokocchi’s.”

He was curious about that situation now that the name popped up, “How the hell did any of you handle being around an omega? Since all of you were alphas.”

“Akashicchi told us not do anything since Kurokocchi was a late bloomer and he wanted Kurokocchi to make his choice on who wanted to spend his heats with or deal with it by himself. Um…Kasamatsu-Niisan? C-Can I go now? Erm…I can pretty much feel my knot and you smell really good too, so it’s making it worse.” Kise kept stammering and sweating heavily.

“O-Oh…sht. Yeah, go. Take your time.” He felt a bit bad for making the younger one wait until he gave explicit permission, his knot must be really painful.

“Okay. Thanks, Kasamatsu-Niisan!”

 

 

With that, the blond ran off to who knows where. That was the most information he had ever gotten from the alphas about his former pack ever since he joined Kaijou. Great. Most of the other wolves in the pack are either in heat or in a rut as well. He himself doesn’t feel much. Betas do have great noses and have scents like other wolves, but they don’t get affected by heats or ruts or other crap like that. His beta body will trick itself into an alpha role for an omega and vice versa for an alpha. He doesn’t find comfort in that thought.

Kasamatsu has been independent of himself for so long. The pack is amazing for letting him be a Head Alpha despite the beta status. They listen to him. They comfort him when he struggles as a leader and he’s so grateful for that. On that thought, it’s been days since his alliance with Akashi has been made and absolutely nothing happened.

 

WHAT. THE. HELL? Does the redhead brat think he’s going to be an obedient dog and wait for him? Hell no! Kasamatsu doesn’t give a flying fuck if the kid is an alpha, he’s still older! He’s going to the bottom of this bullshit once and for all, no one can stop him anyway. Status dynamics be damned!

 

Just as he was about to stomp out of the den to give that damn Akashi a piece of his mind, an unknown wolf was waiting at the entrance. Judging by his scent, he’s a beta. Messy, brown hair and auburn eyes with small pupils. Looking closely, he seems younger than him. There was a small bloom of freckles on his face. A bit scrawny and kind of cowardly too. He wonders what the hell some random wolf at his den is there. Mind as well see what the kid wants.

 

 

 

////////||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\|||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\||||||||///////

 

 

Shin-Chan has been restless.

 

 

Then again, all of them were ever since the news broke out that Akashi went to Seirin’s territory himself. Takao feels like maybe he should keep that to himself for the moment. All of the others have been relentlessly pacing around the dens for days on end. To the point that he feels someone is going to hit a rut or heat just to relieve themselves of the tension. Hey, he’s not gonna beat around the bush. Besides that anything regarding Seirin or Akashi is deadly silent. And it’s making him nervous as well.

 

Even though he feels sympathetic towards Kuroko, it’s all still a cluster fuck he doesn’t want to mess with. But, the restlessness and anxious energy are bothering him! He’s going to Glacier Jungle whether the pack likes it or not! He approaches his Head Alpha with absolutely no plan in mind. Well, it’ll work out somehow. He’ll even resort to begging or submitting to get what he wants. Thankfully, Takao didn’t have to either of those embarrassing things. The Head Alpha gave him permission to go off to Glacier Jungle if he had an alpha to escort him there. That part made him a little irritated.

 

 

Not wanting to argue against an alpha who is almost twice his size, he reluctantly accepts his fate. Takao may be stubborn, but he’s not stupid. So, naturally, he recruits Shin-Chan to accompany him. The green haired wolf huffed and was dragged out of the den. With a cheeky grin, Takao shifts into his wolf form and the alpha does the same. They sped off into the early daylight, feeling the rushing wind through their fur and slight heat from the dry air. Takao barely touches the ground with his paws as they run through their territory and off to Glacier Jungle where the Seirin pack reside.

 

 

Oh, wolf...they’ll be getting quite a surprise.

 

 

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\||||||||||||||||///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya had always been a patient wolf.

With the exception of Kagami, but that’s not the point.

 

 

He has been calmly waiting for this day for quite some time. The city is glittering with thousands of lights, illuminating the pavement with splashes of color. There’s some noise of cars honking in the distance and the chatter of people walking about. He can barely see the night sky from he’s currently sitting on a park bench. He supposes he’ll take what he can get. After all, humans and their modern technology had always fascinated him. The only thing that seems to annoy him is the fact that he cannot have a wonderful view of Luna and her mysterious beauty.

 

But, that is not what he is here for. After receiving permission from Hyuuga to come to the city, Kuroko decided to visit his favorite person aside from Kagami. Ogiwara Shigehiro. The boy is the same age as him and such a cheerful person. The first to be able to decipher his expressionless face before Aomine and Kagami. He had appreciated the company of the other for many years since he was a young pup. The other is unaware of his wolf nature though. There was that fear of discovery. Constantly in the shadows of his mind. He couldn’t shake it off no matter how hard he tried.

 

 

It’s an awful feeling. The growing guilt within him from the lies. Pretending he was human like his friend. Claiming he simply lived far out in the country to reason why he hardly sees Ogiwara. Hides away his keen sense of smell and sight. Kuroko was done with lying, pretending to be something he’s not. He is proud of his wolf nature. If Ogiwara didn’t understand, he will, unfortunately, have to cut ties with him. It will be greatly heartbreaking for him, but he would have to do it if it comes to that.

 

Kuroko wants to be honest with his dear childhood friend. He’s not sure if Ogiwara will look at him the same way again when he reveals the fact that he is a Shifter. The blue haired male takes a deep inhale to hopefully calm his nerves. A warm, friendly voice calls out his name and a small smile makes its way to his face. Ogiwara is on time, as per usual. After another intake of breath, Kuroko stands up and greets his friend. Same brown hair, twinkling deep brown eyes, and happy grin. The intense rush of happiness and some affection upon seeing his face after a long time. Yes, this is his Ogiwara-Kun.

 

 

Now, to share his deepest secret with his long-time friend.

 

 

It took some convincing, a couple of miles of walking to somewhere more private, a quick game of basketball, Kuroko shifting into his wolf form and a meal of burgers and fries to get it through Ogiwara’s thick skull that he wasn’t exactly human. The brunette took the secret rather well and said that he’ll always be Kuroko’s friend no matter what. They talked a lot about the society of the Shifters for many hours. “ _No, Ogiwara-Kun, we don’t have super fangs.” “What? That would’ve been so cool!” “That would be preposterous and a little silly.” “I still think it would be really awesome!”_

Kuroko wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. Ogiwara always had a way of being so accepting of him and his rather odd quirks. He’s glad to have to have someone like him in his life. Their outings weren’t an everyday occurrence, but he is thankful to keep their friendship is still strong as ever. The omega wanders if maybe he should introduce Ogiwara to Kagami.

 

He shakes his head. No. That can’t happen yet. He should take things slowly. Also, he doesn’t want his dearest friend to _see_ it in his eyes or _hear_ it in his voice. The longing, intensely affectionate feelings for Kagami. If those two were to meet, Ogiwara will see through him and embarrass Kuroko thoroughly.

 

 

Maybe with time, the two most precious people in his life will meet.

Kuroko will gladly wait for that moment.

 

 

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\||||||||||||//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\|||||||||||///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

 

Is Furihata trembling?

Yeah, practically shaking from head to toe.

 

 

Why, _oh why_ , is he doing this? He showed up to the Kaijou den just like Akashi asked him to. His reasoning was because he was an alpha that only aggravates the Head Alpha of Kaijou further with his presence because of the alliance he forced him into. Well, Furihata couldn’t argue with that. So, here he is in front of a really scary wolf. He can already feel tears prick at his eyes because his anxiety is simply not helping him at all.

The wolf standing before Furihata smells like a beta and these piercing silver-blue eyes that seem to look into his very soul. How terrifying. With a stammer, he asked for the Head Alpha and did not expect the response he got. The beta greeting him introduced himself as Kasamatsu Yukio, Head Alpha. Wow. The brunette heard rumors about a beta leading the Kaijou pack, but he didn’t think he would meet him this fast and now he is a converted believer in Shifter gossip.

 

 

“So, y-you’re beta too?” Furihata shyly stutters out.

“Yeah, what’s it to you?” Kasamatsu glances at him with yet another soul-crushing gaze.

He flushes pink, “I mean…it must have been really hard to get acknowledgment as a Head Alpha even with your status. I heard about you, but I didn’t think I’d meet you.”

A hum, “I see…now, tell me. Why is some beta wolf from another pack here?”

“Uh….Akashi-Kun is at the Seirin den and he wants to see you.” He bites his lips due to nerves.

“What? Now?! My whole pack is in either heat or rut now, I can’t leave them vulnerable like that! What kind of leader would that make me look like if I did that?” Kasamatsu growls out with predatory slits in his nearly glowing silver-blue irises.

Holding out a large pouch in his shaking hands, Furihata says,“I-I have some medicine to help ease the process for them and makes them go by faster.”

 

 

As soon as he got permission from Kasamatsu, Furihata gave the medicine (a weird yellow colored powder that tastes gross that he mixed with some water) to a couple of alphas and omegas in the middle of heat or rut. He did that so that they could get out of it faster to help out the others so Kasamatsu won’t have to worry about leaving the pack alone. The medicine only takes about three to four hours to kick in since it’s very potent, it speeds up the process by a day or two because of how strong it is. One of the alphas he gave medicine to was Kise Ryouta, Kuroko’s former pack mate. Furihata doesn’t know how to feel about that. But, he’s not in a position to complain or question it at all. Two days passed to let the medicine do its miracle work and there were more wolves available to look after the rest in place of their Head Alpha.

 

“So, are you ready Kasamatsu-San?” Furihata asks with his head slightly lowered.

“Sure. Do you mind if Kise comes with me?” The older one questions with a raised brow.

The brunette shakes his head, “Of course not! Let’s go!”

 

 

A few hours of running in their wolf forms, the three of them make it to the Seirin dens. Waiting for them is the pack naturally and two other wolves that Furihata has never seen before. Hyuuga introduced them as Midorima Shintarou and Takao Kazunari from the Shuutoku pack who decided to pay them a visit them as well.

 

 

“I hope that whatever Akashi-Kun needs you for isn’t too bad Kasamatsu-San,” Furihata says when they were resting after the long run.

“Me too. Also, call me Kasamatsu-Niisan. You’re not that much younger than me and the –san is too weird and I have a feeling we’ll be spending a lot of time together.” The other beta reasons.

An excited grin breaks out on Furihata’s face, “Okay! You can call me Furi if you want! Everyone else here does too!”

“Oh, can I call you Kouki-Chan? You can call me Kazu-Kun!” Takao asks as he walks over to them.

“Sure! I hope we become friends Kazu-Kun! You too, Mido-Kun!” The nickname for Midorima slips out before he could even stop himself.

 

It made him extremely red at being called so informally by someone he barely met, “W-What? Don’t call me by that name!”

“But, it’s cute!”

“Furihata-Kun? You should also use a nickname for me too.” Akashi comments from a small distance away from them.

“Okay, sure! You can call me Kouki and I’ll call you….um…..Sei-Kun!”

 

 

If Akashi stopped functioning after that nickname, no one says anything on it.

After all, they need to rack up more material to blackmail him with anyways.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** To Be Continued **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Did you like that little hint of Jealous!Akashi towards the end? I did not mess with Aomine or Himuro POV but I might do so next chapter. Also, for my Tempest: 23 Degrees readers please patiently for that update cause it'll happen soon I swear! Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_skye1898)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexskye18)


	6. Call of the Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Hooray I have FINALLY returned after the LONGEST hiatus! I deeply apologize for such a long wait. I had began working as a substitute teacher and my days are long and stressful sometimes. Plus, I was a bit lazy and didn't touch a laptop for a while. Also, I high key forgot the plot of this story so I had to look at chapter 5 as a reference of where I left off. Thank you for your upmost patience!!
> 
>  
> 
> **Also, this chapter WILL be shorter than the others! Please be aware of that!! Jealous!Kise makes an appearance and BROTOP Furihata & Kasamatsu happens hell yeah!!** 
> 
> ##The laptop I was typing this chapter on froze for a minute and I freaked and wanted to cry cause I didn't save. Good thing it unfrozed and I saved so fast!!##
> 
> Random thing-- I got an Eeyore plushie from the Disney store in an outlet mall and I think it's the cutest thing EVER cause I grew up watching Winnie the Pooh and I really liked Eeyore the most. Also, I've been jamming to Kim Namjoon's (RM from BTS) newest playlist mono! I highly recommend it and I basically replayed it WAY too much since it came out. 
> 
>  
> 
> PLAYLIST:  
> Sorry- Dean  
> See Sea- Hyolyn  
> Dally- Hyolyn  
> God Is A Woman- Ariana Grande  
> Dimple/Illegal- Jin, Jungkook, Jimin & Taehyung  
> tokyo- RM (mono)  
> seoul (prod. HONNE)- RM (mono)  
> badbye- RM (mono)  
> uhgood- RM (mono)  
> everythingoes- RM (mono)  
> moonchild- RM (mono)  
> forever rain- RM (mono)  
> Trivia: Seesaw- Suga (I legit topped breathing when Yoongi whispered "Suga" when I first heard this song lmao)  
> I'm Fine- BTS  
> IDOL- BTS  
> Trivia: Just Dance- J-Hope  
> Hip Hop Phile- BTS
> 
> Follow me on Twitch and Tumblr, thank you!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_skye1898)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexskye18)

* * *

 

****

Tensions are high inside the Seirin pack’s den.

Or, at least, that’s how Furihata sees it.

 

To be completely honest, he’s starting to believe the whole _Generation-of-Miracles-stealing-Kuroko-back_ is all a hoax. After all, the Rakuzan pack has been dwelling with them for the past couple of weeks without any indication of making that promise come true. Maybe it was rumor? He’s not sure. Kiyoshi happily stated that it’s good thing that nothing too drastic happened yet. No war or anything.

 

In a sense, he’s glad. He’s not much of a fighter. Nor is he the strongest pup in the pack. Furihata is just a beta. Plain and simple. There’s not much to him beyond that. He doesn’t really have extraordinary talents or abilities. He’s not unrealistically handsome or gifted in anything. Furihata is Furihata. He’s nothing special. Wolves like Kagami and Kuroko are important, significant. While he, on the other hand, is the background character that does not go into the spotlight. He knows his role. The guy on the sidelines cheering on the protagonist without drawing attention to himself.

 

 

Little does he know that he unknowingly became the main character of one the most famous love stories in Shifters’ history.

 

 

 

 

||||||||||||||\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

 

Three days later after meeting Midorima and Takao, Furihata had a rather interesting conversation with Kasamtasu about the whole Rakuzan showing up to the Seirin den.

 

Kasamatsu sighed when he approached him, “Yeah, but it was a rushed decision between me and some of the older alphas in the pack. Also, we thought things might get too ugly if we didn’t step in. But…I guess there’s nothing to worry about.”

Furihata nods in understanding, “Yeah…we thought a war might break out but nothing happened yet. So, Kise-Kun, huh? Kuroko told me about him. I noticed that he has a really strong nose since he can smell Kuroko and that guy barely has a scent.”

“Yeah, it surprised me at first too since betas like us don’t have very strong scents either. It shocked me that Akashi showed up and didn’t take Kuroko back into the Generation of Miracles.” The older wolf says while following him inside the den.

A hum escapes his lips, “Me too. I heard stories that the Touou pack will be coming too, is that true?”

Kasamatsu shrugged, “I don’t know. I don’t really keep close to other packs unless it’s necessary to be honest.”

“I should let you go! Hyuuga-Niisan is calling you. I’ll see you later Kasamtau-Niisan!”

“Yeah, see ya Furi.”

 

 

After that, he let the beta go to greet the others. He grins widely after the exchange. His whole life he stayed safe within the territory and never strayed far from the pack when he joined Seirin. The brunette always believed he wouldn’t get into danger if he didn’t pick fights or disobeyed his older pack members. Settle with some beta boy or girl, have a family and keep his life simple.

So meeting someone like Kasamatsu was something he didn’t think he’d ever meet. He would be overwhelmed and too shy to hold an actual conversation. But, since a lot of things are changing, Furihata supposes that it’s not a bad thing to be a bit more adventurous.

 

He _swears_ that there was red creeping up his cheeks when he received permission to call Kasamatsu by a more intimate name. He never used the older brother honorific with anyone outside of the pack before! The brunette never would have imagined becoming friends with someone so _cool_ and level headed. Honestly, he kind of wants to be like Kasamatsu someday. Unfortunately, he didn’t notice a presence behind him as he thought about this until he turned around and saw Kise studying him with what appears to be fucking _glowing_ amber eyes.

 

 

“You seem to be getting close to Kasamatsu-Niisan.” He commented with a head tilt.

“U-Um…well, we’re both betas and he’s not that much older than me really. So, I think it’d be cool if we became close.” He mumbled shyly under being examined thoroughly with such a steely gaze.

A dry chuckle, “Wanna know something? Kasamatsu-Niisan smells like the earth after a rainfall but also kind of minty. When I left the Generation of Miracles, I never thought I’d bow down to a beta when I decided to join a new pack. But, he made me see that all the older pack members should be respected even if I was stronger or faster.”

Furihata feels a bit uncomfortable on where this conversation is going, “Uh…I see.”

“I thought it was a joke to see a beta as a Head Alpha of a strong pack like Kaijou. A lot of things changed since then.” Kise gave him a sharp smile, making him more uneasy.

“O…kay.” He managed to choke out.

 

“Don’t let it get to your head that he likes you now. He didn’t even know you existed until you showed up at our den. That’s just cold, hard facts. I bet you’re one of those betas that like to play it safe. Don’t screw omegas and don’t get mixed up with alphas. The kind that stays away from trouble and keep quiet, trying to live a peaceful life. How boring.” Kise muttered the last part darkly.

Well, that’s scarily accurate, “I-I’m not letting it get to my head. We barely know each other. He’s way too cool for me anyways.”

The blond seems to agree with him, “Yeah. It doesn’t matter. Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you look at Akashicchi. If Kasamatsu-Niisan is too cool for you, then can you imagine what level Akashicchi is compared to a boring, plain beta like you?”

 

Ouch. That stings. The alpha really knows how to cut seriously deep. Right where he feels the most insecure about. The fact that he has some type of an attraction towards the red head. Something prickles at the edges of his auburn eyes. No, he’s not going to cry in front of some know-it-all alpha that he barely knows. But, _damn._ It hurts because it’s so freaking true.

 

 

 

Why the hell would Akashi Seijuurou want him?

 

 

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////

 

 

 

_Something’s wrong._

 

Akashi can tell. He cannot explain it nor fathom why he suddenly feels anxious. He never gets anxiety or distress. That much he knows. He scrunches his eyebrows in thought of why he is getting this sensation of wanting to protect something or _someone._

He looks around the Seirin den and spots Ryouta talking to Kouki. The brunette seems to be trying to make himself look smaller. A tactic he’s seen wolves of lower statuses use to feel safe or be able to stay calm. Why is he doing that? Heterochromic irises widen in realization when he catches Ryouta’s scent growing more intense. A warning sign that alphas use to scare off suitors from potential mates.

 

 

Akashi makes the connection that the interaction may involve Kasamatsu Yukio, the beta who’s the Head Alpha of Ryouta’s new pack. He deduces that Ryouta feels strongly attached to his leader and got jealous of Kouki’s new budding friendship with him. He doesn’t like the fact that his **mate** doesn’t feel safe. He _needs_ to make it better. Alpha WILL make it better. To be there for the beta when Kouki is in obvious discomfort.

 

Nobody saw it. Both of his eyes flash an unforgiving gold. Harsh, furious and full of caged in rage. Akashi slowly made his way to the two. Kouki barely noticed a hand push him behind the alpha and he stuttered out a relieved cry at the sight of the red head. Ryouta noticed that his scent changed, hesitantly backing off from his formerly threating stance. The sight of this caused Akashi to cruelly smirk in victory. This will show others not to mess with him or his mate.

 

 

 

He doesn’t _care_.

_Akashi Seijuurou is going to protect his mate no matter what._

 

* * *

 

** To Be Continued **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: Thank you so much again for waiting for so long!! I hoped you enjoyed it. And I promise that I won't make you wait as long next chapter!!
> 
> Notes: Sorry if Akashi had such a drastic change but his alpha kicked in as soon as he saw Furi (someone he sees as a potential mate/a person he's attracted to) in distress and instincts took over. Think of it as kind of another Akashi personality coming into play, one that doesn't tolerate his loved ones getting hurt or threatened in some way. Overprotective!Akashi and Jealous!Kise were the stars in this chapter, you're welcome.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES (keep these in mind as you read the story):
> 
> Kuroko Tetsuya- Omega, Seirin pack  
> Kagami Taiga- Alpha, Seirin pack  
> Hyuuga Junpei & Kiyoshi Teppei (Head Alphas)- Mates, Alphas, Seirin pack  
> Aida Riko (mentioned, will make an appearance)- Beta, Seirin pack
> 
> Sakurai Ryou (mentioned, will make an appearance)-Omega, Touou pack  
> Aomine Daiki-Alpha, Touou pack  
> Momoi Satsuki (mentioned, will make an appearance)-Beta, Touou pack
> 
> Midrorima Shintarou- Alpha, Shuutoku pack  
> Takao Kazunari-Omega, Shuutoku pack
> 
> Muraskibara Atushi- Alpha, Yosen pack  
> Himuro Tatsuya- Beta, Yosen pack (is low key shady in this story lol)
> 
> Kise Ryouta- Alpha, Kaijou pack  
> Kasamatsu Yukio (Head Alpha)- Beta, Kaijou pack
> 
> Akashi Seijuurou (Head Alpha)- Alpha, Rakuzan pack  
> Uncrowned Kings- All Alphas, Rakuzan pack
> 
> Be sure to follow me!!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_skye1898)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexskye18)

**Author's Note:**

> Alex: Thank you for reading the first chapter of Mortal Canines, I’m back from my hiatus. So, stay with me to enjoy the adventures of Beta! Furihata and his future with his pack along with the Generation of Miracles. Also, the Seirin pack is the main line up used in the series, but it’s an already small team anyways and yes, the other teams will be added as well.
> 
> ALSO, NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON! SPOILER: Protective!Kasamatsu calling Kise pup and wanting to take care of him! Look forward to that!!


End file.
